bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumino Dragonoid
Lumino Dragonoid is a humanoid, dragon-like Bakugan and is the evolution of Helix Dragonoid. He was Dan's Guardian Bakugan before he evolved into Blitz Dragonoid. His Battle Gear is Cross Buster Information Lumino Dragonoid partners with Dan in the Anime and is very similar to Cross Dragonoid: He is a quadruple-shiny-winged with a double bladed tail and hadn't used any Fusion Abilities. Protecting his chest is a super strong v-neck armored plate and Lumino Dragonoid can unleashes a powerful flame from his mouth that charges it into a fearsome fireball. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In ''The Element'', Helix Dragonoid evolves into Lumino Dragonoid due to Pyrus Neo Ziperator giving him The Element. After he is giving the Element by Neo Ziperator he defeats Rubanoid and his Battle Gear (Destrakon Gear) with one Ability Card. In Twin Evil, he battled Contestir and wins very easily. Also Lumino Dragonoid's new Battle Gear (Cross Buster) was shown for the first time. In The Sacred Orb, he battled against Dharak, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Krakix, Sabator and Lythirus alongside with Hawktor, Coredem, Aranaut, Akwimos and Raptorix on Neathia but was interupted by the Sacred Orb by transporting the Gundalians and hypnotized Kids back to Gundalia. In Battle for the Second Shield, he battled Lumagrowl and Phosphos. He easily took down Phosphos, but had difficulty taking down Lumagrowl due Shun not being a good brawler, until Dan and Hawktor crashed the party. So they switched bakugan. Later on, Drago win the battle. In Partners Til' The End, he battled Krakix and Contestir with his Battle Gear (Explosix Gear) alongside Hawktor and he wins. He only appeared in the third round of the battle to help Hawktor because he was getting hurt by Krakix's Battle Gear (Vicer). In Mobile Assault, he battled lots of hypnotized kids Bakugan and defeated them really easily. Then he battled a kid named Koji and he used his brand new Mobile Assault Vehicle, Raytheus. After Drago uses Raytheus he wins the battle with one ability. In Sid Returns, he battled Linehalt and Rubanoid. In the first round it was a draw and in the second round he wins with the help with a Mobile Assault Vehicle (Jakalier) and his Battle Gear (Explosix Gear). In Colossus Dharak, he battled Colossus Dharak with his Battle Gear (Explosix Gear) but was defeated after that he kept supporting Linehalt in his battle against Dharak, Riptor, Smashtor and Exokor. In Dragonoid Colossus, he was still down but got up and let Linehalt continue the battle with Colossus Dharak. Since Colossus Dragonoid went into Dan's Bakumeter he can now combine with him to form Dragonoid Colossus. In Jake Returns, he battled Coredem with his Battle Gear (Explosix Gear). He won the first round but in the second time Coredem was winning thanks to Kazarina giving Jake a ability card called Advanced Fusion Ability until Hawktor came and helped Drago out so they both won. In Genesis, he battled Dragonoid Colossus. He lost the first round, but in the second round Drago made a comeback and he wins with the help with Explosix Gear and Jakalier. After the battle Dragonoid Colossus forced him evolve into Blitz Dragonoid somehow. ;Ability Cards * Cross Fire: Adds 300 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Particle Wave: Transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * Cross Barnum: Adds 500 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Lumino Wave: Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card and adds 500 Gs to Lumino Dragonoid. * Blaze Barnum (Lumino Barnum): Subtracts 500 Gs from each opponent. * Lumino Reflector (Blaze Reflector / Hyper Reflector): Nullifies the opponent's Gate Card, their ability and transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Lumino Dragonoid. * Lumino Hammer (Blaze Hammer): Nullifies the opponent's ability. Game The Pyrus version has four variations: 810 Gs and 870 Gs (Non-metallic) in BakuBoost, 780 Gs in BakuCamo and 900 Gs (Non-metallic)/630 Gs in BakuTriad. The Darkus version has 700 Gs in BakuTriad. The Subterra version has 750 Gs in Booster Packs. The Ventus version has 900 Gs and 810 Gs. It is also available in Aquos and Haos. Its arms are like those of Helix Dragonoid, but they can either stay still or be posed. In addition, its head is able to bend down. In Pyrus, it has yellow and red wings and the horns and feet seem chrome they are on photos but in real life there plastic. It is in the BakuMetalix series. It has metallic parts on his horns and feet. Some differences from Helix Dragonoid are larger, metallic horns, more armor and has chrome horns and a second set of small wings above its feet. Despite the rumors, it does have a tail. Twin Destructor does not fit with him very well because the postion of Lumino Dragonoid's head. Trivia *Lumino Dragonoid is the last evolution of Drago not to have an evolution problem. (Blitz Dragonoid wasn't fully evolved and Titanium Dragonoid can't control his powers easily). *It's the second evolution of Dragonoid in the show with 1000 Gs base number since Infinity Dragonoid. **It's the third Bakugan in the show with 1000 Gs, the others being Silent Naga and Infinity Dragonoid. **Lumino Dragonoid is the last evolution of Drago to have its G-Power revealed. **Lumino Dragonoid is the only variation of Dragonoid in the Anime to not have an ability ending or starting with the word: 'dragon' or 'tornado'. **Lumino Dragonoid bears striking resemblence to Cross Dragonoid. *When equiped with Explosix Gear, he bares a striking resemblance to Explosive Fighter Ucarn, a card from Yu-Gi-Oh!-Duel Masters. *In Wave 5, SpinMaster replaced Lumino Dragonoid's metallic coloring with dull gray. **For some reason, the Evil Twin pack came with Helix Dragonoid instead of Lumino Dragonoid. *When Helix Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid and Blitz Dragonoid come into battle he usually does the same pose each time he comes into battle for some reason. *For some reason in "Genesis" when he activated the "Explosix" ''Ability from behind he shoots from infront. *Lumino in Latin means ''"light". *In Bakugan Dimensions the BakuCamo Lumino Dragonoid is Pyrus but in the game it is Subterra. *In an episode, he was shown as Helix Dragonoid in Neathia, though he started at Lumino Dragonoid when he came. A scene later, he was Lumino Dragonoid. *Cross Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Blitz Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid are Drago's only evolutions to not use fusion abilities at all in the anime. *The figurine in the Helix Dragonoid Character Pack is a Lumino Dragonoid. *Like Blitz and Titanium, half or more of his abilities start/end with a word: Lumino, Blaze. *He, Blitz Dragonoid and Titanium Dragonoid don't have Ability Cards that have "Tornado" in their names. *In the anime the horns are gold, but in the toy they're silver. *Lumino means light, possibly because he shines a lot. *Lumino Dragonoid is featured on the Bakugan species page. Commercial In the Battle Gear commercial, a Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid was shown. It's very similar to Helix Dragonoid, and many people were confused with them. It's the evolution of Helix Dragonoid, so that's why they are so similar. Gallery Anime File:Lumino_Dragonoid_Ball.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form Screenshot-202.png|Lumino Dragonoid floating in ball form (up close) Ld28.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form File:uminoballform.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form lumino1.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid and CrossBuster in sphere mode lumino2.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid in his first appearance lumino3.PNG|Drago using Cross Fire lumino4.PNG|Drago using Particle Wave lumino9.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid in real mode Screenshot-201.png|Surprised Lumino Dragonoid Lumino dragon.png|Lumino Dragonoid Screenshot-209.png|Lumino Dragonoid using ability Hyper Reflector Screenshot-211.png|Lumino Dragonoid attacking Screenshot-203.png|Lumino Dragonoid using Lumino Barnum tired.jpg|Drago lumino6.PNG|Drago and CrossBuster lumino7.PNG|Drago using CrossBuster Neo Screenshot-219.png|Drago and CrossBuster lumino8.PNG|Drago and CrossBuster scanned File:Lumattackdrago.png|Drago being attacked by Lumagrowl unconscious.jpg|Dan trying to wake up Drago Untitled 1.jpg|Drago and his first Mobile Assault Z-Lumino Drago and Raytheus.PNG|Drago with Raytheus Picture 418.png|Dan climbing on Lumino Dragonoid. Lumino Draganoid Flying.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid flying Screenshot-212.png|Drago attacking Lumino Dragaon.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid lumino5.PNG|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid vs Darkus Darhak Colossus Ec5.PNG|Drago vs Hypnotic Coredem Lumino Dragonoid VS Linehalt.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid vs. Linehalt lumino10.PNG|Drago on Jakaleer (Notice his wings are missing) lumino11.PNG|Drago Riding Raytheus File:luminodragonoidx.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid in Bakugan form Screen shot 2010-08-16 at 2.10.54 AM.png|Dan and Lumino Dragonoid on Intermission screen Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.11.38 PM.png|Dan & Drago on intermission screen (Castle Knight) Game Ventus Lumino Dragonoid.jpg|Ventus Lumino Dragonoid BK Lumino Dragonoid.png Lumino Dragonoid 1.jpg|Lumino Dragonoid SubTerra Lumino Dragonoid 2.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 3.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 4.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 5.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 6.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 7.jpg Lumino Dragonoid 8.png Lumino Dragonoid 10.png Lumino Dragonoid 13.JPG Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 1.56.37 AM.png|Darkus Lumino Dragonoid Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (12).jpg Patryk Jan Cesarz FFF (11).jpg Bakugan Dimensions File:Helix Vs Lumino.gif|Helix Dragonoid VS Lumino Dragonoid File:Lumino Dragoniod BR.png|Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid File:Lumino Dragonoid Clear.JPG|Clear Lumino Dragonoid File:Vstrikefliervs.luminodragonoid.png 1 014.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid vs Lumino Dragonoid Picture 8.jpg|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid Aquos Lumino.png|Aquos Lumino Dragonoid File:DLD.png DragoAttack!.JPG|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid Attacking. Stealth Lumino Dragonoid damaged.JPG|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid damaged. Lumino Dragonoid Waiting.JPG|Stealth Lumino Dragonoid waiting. Victory!.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid cheering that he won. Fast!!!.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid dodging. ILikeToMove.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid moving. DragoInBallForm.JPG|Lumino Dragonoid in ball form. DragoDamaged.JPG Picture 86789.png VLumino.png|Ventus Lumino Dragonoid HLuminoOutnumbered.png Pyrus_LuminoDragonoid_Open (1).png Aquos_LuminoDragonoid_Open.png Ventus_LuminoDragonoid_Open.png Subterra_LuminoDragonoid_Open.png Haos_LuminoDragonoid_Open.png Darkus_LuminoDragonoid_Open.png DesertCamo_LuminoDragonoid_Open.png Clear_LuminoDragonoid_Open (1).png ClearLD.png PyrusLD.png AquosLD.png VentusLD.png SubterraLD.png HaosLD.png DarkusLD.png Sky and Gaia PWNED.png Lumino dodge.png|Dodging Lumino Lumino_after_being_hit.png Lumino_attack.png|Attacking Lumino Pyrus Evo LuminoDragonoid.png Evold.PNG Aquos_Evo_LuminoDragonoid.png Darkus_Evo_LuminoDragonoid.png Subterra_Evo_LuminoDragonoid.png Haos_Evo_LuminoDragonoid.png Ventus_Evo_LuminoDragonoid.png Aquos_LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png Clear_LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png Darkus_LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png Haos_LuminoDragonoid_Closeed.png Pyrus_LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png Subterra_LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png Ventus_LuminoDragonoid_Closed.png DesertCamoLuminoDragonoid.png Pyrus_LuminoDragonoid_Evo_Open.png Pyrus_LuminoDragonoid_Evo.png Explosixgear.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuMetallix Category:Special Treatment Category:Energy Holders Category:Castle Knights Category:Characters Category:Evolution Bakugan